


1-2: A little warning

by horny on main (softgrungeprophet)



Series: Combo Prompts [1]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Femininity, Kissing, Masks, Multi, Nudity, Other, POV Multiple, Pet Names, Riding, Sexual Content, compliments, genderqueer flash thompson, mild tentacles, mostly just the F word lol, multiple symbiote limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/horny%20on%20main
Summary: Beneath the smudged eyeliner and the black of his Venetian cat mask, Eddie's eyes seemed a stormier blue than usual... He kept the mask on.





	1-2: A little warning

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't write smut very often," I say, and then stay up until like 5 am writing... smut....  
> Well. Might as well be horny on main. 
> 
> \--------------------------  
> First one:  
> Prompts for #1 and 2 include masculine nudity, feminine nudity, masks, eyes, teeth, and begging...I just felt it worked best together. Some of the prompts are more prominent than others--not really much in the way of begging, and barely any teeth. Even the masks are pretty briefly mentioned. But they played into it.
> 
> setting is before [they get married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709980) but after the proposal, during Mardi Gras... someone threw a masquerade party lol. about a year before the wedding.  
> Eddie's got that dad bod goin' on.

Beneath the smudged eyeliner and the black of his Venetian cat mask, Eddie's eyes seemed a stormier blue than usual... He kept the mask on, as he half-removed his clothes, fabric dissolving under his touch to leave his skin bare—except for tight, black boxer briefs and a simple X-shaped harness, black straps crossing his shoulders and ribs to meet at the silver ring over his chest.

Eddie took his time, undressed but content to simply straddle Flash's hips and stare down at him from behind that mask. Earlier in the night, before the party, he had pilfered through Flash's makeup and put on that candy red lipstick Flash never wore. Faded slightly, now, at the end of the evening, but still stark against his always-pale skin and neatly-trimmed beard.

Flash admired the sight.

Admired the broadness of Eddie's shoulders, his strong jaw. Admired the way the muscles in his chest and abdomen tensed delicately with every tiny movement, even obscured by the softness of his belly and the copious amount of hair that covered his torso.

The strappy harness framed his pecs well, and Flash let out an appreciative hum, drifting hands up along and past Eddie's knees to press palms flat against his warm, muscular thighs.

"Where can I get me a man like this...?" Flash shot Eddie a goofy grin, shifting slightly under his weight.

Eddie smirked, and covered Flash's scarred knuckles with his own hands. "Hmm..." He trailed his fingertips up Flash's forearms, drawing little goosebumps after that raised the fine blonde hairs there. "I think you already got one..." He wrapped his fingers around Flash's arms, just above the elbows. "What do you think, darling?"

A few black tendrils poked from his hand, tickly against Flash's bare arms. Flash bit back a small laugh, waiting for the symbiote to tell Eddie what it thought.

"I see." Eddie leaned down to brush his lips against Flash's smile. Just a tiny breath of a kiss, fleeting, as their masks bumped slightly. Eddie murmured, "Glad to hear you agree with me."

Flash kept those hands on Eddie's thighs, still and willing to let Eddie call the shots for the moment... though Flash squeezed slightly, teasing. Eddie sighed a low grumble and pressed their lips together more firmly. They both tasted like lipstick and frosting—not a great combo, but better than some—and Flash slipped a little tongue in. Got the desired deepened kiss, and Eddie's forearms pressing into the pillow on either side of Flash's head.

***

The harness stayed; the mask stayed—but Eddie certainly felt his underwear mysteriously disappear as the symbiote trilled with amusement in the back of his head. He broke their kiss, noting Flash's flushed face and worn-away pink lipstick. He smirked, and gave Flash a little peck on the nose. Watched the way Flash's pretty hazel eyes crinkled with unvoiced laughter. Eddie sat up, the cotton of Flash's dress soft against his naked thighs... certain mounting signs of excitement aside.

Such a pretty dress, too.

Clingy and black, though Flash didn't have the kind of confidence to dress in such a revealing or glamorous way as MJ or Felicia... Still, the diaphanous train lent an ethereal, fey air to the whole ensemble, particularly paired with the butterfly mask—blue and black and white and periwinkle, perfect against Flash's flushed pink skin and reddish blonde hair.

Eddie rolled his hips down and Flash sucked in a wavering breath, fingers digging into Eddie's thighs.

" _God_..."

The symbiote purred with Eddie as they admired that pretty blush.

The clothes really were in the way, though.

Eddie moved away, and Flash's hands left his thighs—Flash let out a disappointed, almost petulant whine. "C'mon... really?"

But Eddie was already at work, pushing the dress up, gathering all that loose fabric that had become so excessive without the prosthetic legs to give purpose to length.

"Have some patience, gorgeous."

Flash pouted.

Eddie pushed the dress up past Flash's hips, gently trailing kisses along Flash's flat stomach and flushed chest as Flash let out a variety of gentle sighs at each brush of his lips. He paused, mouth over the branching scars of Flash's heart, and shifted—grazed his teeth over one of Flash's nipples.

A delightful, unexpected jolt.

[ **Startled...?** ]

Eddie hummed out a quiet laugh, and flicked his tongue out, playful, to draw a shiver from Flash.

He raised his head with a self-satisfied grin behind his mask, and Flash frowned.

[ **We made Flash grumpy.** ]

Eddie stifled a laugh. "Sorry." He knew if it really bothered Flash, he would already have been shoved away, and Flash's frown was more exaggerated than genuine, but... "I'll ask next time."

He got a quiet, "I trust you," in response.

Eddie kissed Flash's collarbone. "I love you too."

[ **Not just you, Eddie.** ]

" _We_ love you."

Flash scoffed, blushing a little, but sat up at their gentle coaxing, a few tentacles reaching out from Eddie's arms to pull the dress off over Flash's head as Eddie helped—the dress took the mask along for the ride, leaving Flash disheveled in the most appealing way.

[ **So beautiful...** ]

Eddie echoed the thought out loud; a muttered, " _very_ beautiful," as one tentacle coalesced into another and formed an arm of sorts, a smooth black hand which cupped Flash's face in its palm. Flash leaned wordlessly (for once) into the touch, and lay back down under Eddie's weight, eyes half-lidded... lashes long, catching the light just so as the symbiote trailed a few newly-formed hands over Flash's body—one smoothing through Flash's hair as another tugged Flash's baby blue briefs off and tossed them over the edge of the bed.

Eddie leaned in and latched his mouth onto Flash's pulse, accompanied by all those wandering symbiotic limbs. Flash's chest rose and fell, increasingly breathless, a hand flattening against Eddie's back.

The symbiote got to work, ministrations which were largely unnecessary but enjoyable enough anyway. It caressed them both with great purpose and set Eddie's heart racing. One of Flash's hands tangled into the sheets with a tiny gasp. (Off went a little tendril, to retrieve a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer in the bedside table.)

Eddie tilted his head and let his lips brush Flash's just for a moment, breathing heavily, before straightening up again to take in his fiancée's appearance.

Mussed blonde waves fanned over the pillowcase, mouth parted just barely.  Pink face and chest, all blushed and beautiful. Strong and toned and tapered to the waist.

Flash squirmed a little and watched Eddie with barely concealed arousal and desire—Eddie certainly felt it, too.

Yes, pressed right up against his bare skin, next to one of the symbiote's manifested hands... Fingers (or were they tentacles, at this point?) pressing in—

Eddie groaned slightly as his other persisted and murmured, "Eager?"

As if he weren't half-aroused and half-gasping, too, with his other teasing him. As if they truly needed the preparation; as if it couldn't take care of everything as it happened.

[ **Nicer this way, Eddie.** ]

True, true.

"Of _course_ I'm eager." Flash shifted slightly, distracted with words, not paying much mind to Eddie repositioning himself above Flash's hips; though clearly affected and (thanks to the symbiote's careful attentions) fully slicked up. "With a man like _you_ , I—"

Flash's words cut off with a tight gasp, as Eddie sank down just a little bit. "I—" A little further. " _Fuck_ , Jesu _s_ —Okay."

Eddie sighed, adjusting to the sensation... It wasn't nearly so astonishing for Eddie as it always seemed to be for Flash, ever responsive and oh-so-sensitive, but it still felt good and he enjoyed the intimacy. He took a moment to just feel it.

Muttered, "You alright?"

"I'm _great_." But Flash was impatient. "Can you move, please, maybe?"

Eddie shifted to take Flash deeper, breath catching slightly in his throat, and was met with a low moan and the slight arch of Flash's back. He rocked down against Flash and got a groan and a breathless "thank you," as Flash's eyes drifted nearly closed.

Eddie snorted. "You're welcome."

He reached out—black coated his arms, hands clawed and large on Flash's chest as he steadied himself with one palm pressed into that lightning bolt scar, and the other on Flash's shoulder. He could feel the symbiote's tendrils wrapped around Flash, inside him, as he moved. Just the slightest raised lines, smooth and unobtrusive, constantly moving in slow coils that made Flash's head tilt back.

" _Fuck_ , guys..." Flash wrapped warm fingers around his wrists with another quiet moan.

Eddie shuddered, goosebumps up the back of his neck and all the way down his sides.

[ **Good, Eddie?** ]

He didn't bother to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh this is as good as i'm gonna get it... I already spent too long on it. I'm just so nitpicky and that's part of why I don't write a lot of smut lmfao, something about the repetitiveness seems more prominent in sex scenes and generally I prefer to go to a nice sensual implication and tasteful fade... but I figure why not play around a bit.
> 
> They're in their own home, in their own room, and Eddie is in control and on top of Flash so he's pretty confident lmfao-  
> Way different from their honeymoon.
> 
> Eddie was probably just wearing like, a black billowy-sleeved shirt with a garishly patterned vest and black slacks with red shoes...and ofc the harness hidden underneath it or I guess, more likely the symbiote just transformed from the normal clothes into the straps... The cat mask is like this: 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [link](https://visionsofvenice.com/products/venetian-black-cat-mask-gatto-tutto-nero?variant=10061595907)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Flash's dress is just this  
>   
> but a little shorter to make it easier to walk in. Borrowed from MJ or something (maybe something that used to fit her but not anymore???)  
> Flash's butterfly mask is from... walmart i think lmfao:  
>   
> welp  
> guess eddie's a leather daddy now--jk jk it's just a fashion statement


End file.
